


Day 11: Dom/Sub (Switched)

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [12]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aftercare, Age Difference, Bill is a master at aftercare, Campbell is 19, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Campbell is feeling experimental...
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Day 11: Dom/Sub (Switched)

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Campbell trying to Dom turns into an adorable mess.

Bill woke up to Campbell straddling him, hands resting on the man’s chest as he kisses at his neck. “Bill, wake up.” He whispers, trailing his kisses down from Bill’s neck to his chest. Bill stretches with a yawn before resting his hands on Campbell’s hips. “Well good morning to me.” He smiles before noticing Campbell’s ‘serious face’. “I’m in charge. No talking.” He tells Bill who is struggling to hold back a chuckle at Campbell’s adorable act. Bill stretches his hands back and above his head, watching the boy to see what he was going to do. “I said no smiling.” Campbell whines. “I’m being serious.” His eyebrows knit together as he frowns. “You actually said no talking.” Bill points out, lifting a hand to stroke Campbell’s cheek. Campbell grabs Bill’s hand and pushes it back, covering both of Bill’s hands with his smaller ones, barely covering Bill’s. “No talking.” Campbell tells Bill off, in his most serious voice. Campbell tries to hold both of Bill’s hands in just one of his, struggling a little. Bill keeps his hands pinned back going along with Campbell’s plan. Campbell’s other hand moved to Bill’s hair, tugging at it a little. “Tell me what you want.” He whispers, attempting to be tough but ending up sounding quite cute. “I want you to…” Bill starts but can’t help himself from laughing. 

Campbell let’s go of Bill’s hands and rolls onto his side, facing away from Bill. “Hey Campbell. I was just joking.” He moves an arm around Campbell, kissing the back of his neck. “Campbell? Do you want to try again? I'll behave this time.” Bill asks, connecting the two of their hands against the boy’s chest. “Maybe I should stick to listening to you.” He says sadly, squeezing Bill’s hand. Bill sits up, moving Campbell back onto his back, moving on top of the boy and holding Campbell’s hand above his head. “This better? Huh?” Bill asks, smiling at his Campbell. Campbell nods his head, pushing his head up to kiss Bill. “Much better.” He answers, laying back down against the mattress as Bill slides his tongue into the boy’s mouth. Campbell wraps his arms around Bill’s neck, pulling him closer and opening his legs so that Bill’s hips could rest against his own. “Oh someone woke up eager.” BIll rolls onto his back so that the boy was now on top. “Give it another go.” Bill encourages, stretching his hands above his head. “Okay, I want you to not talk.” Campbell says pushing Bill’s hands into the mattress. 

“Can I?” Campbell asks, moving his hands to Bill’s neck. “You’re in charge, do what you want.” Bill tells Campbell, smiling at the way Campbell asked. “Okay then.” Campbell rests his hands against Bill’s neck, grinding his hips into Bill’s. “I’m going to take your shirt off. If you want?” Campbell tells Bill, hands starting to unbutton Bill’s shirt, slipping it off of his shoulders. Bill smirks at Campbell, moving his hands to the boy’s pyjama bottoms. “I can’t do this.” He starts to laugh, resting a chin on Bill’s chest. “I’m not serious enough.” He moves a hand to play with Bill’s chest hair. “Well if you think about it.” Bill rests a hand in the boy’s hair. “You can’t have two people in charge. You need someone who is good at listening and you are very good at that.” Bill kisses the boy’s head, sliding one hand down Campbell’s back. “Do you want me to help you with that little problem there.” His hand slides to rest on top of Campbell’s thigh squeezing it. “Yes please.” He whispers, turning his head to kiss Bill’s chest before moving onto his back whilst Bill straddles him. “I’ll be happy to.” He says dipping down to kiss the boy. 

“See you are good at listening and I’m good at telling you what to do.” Bill says, keeping Campbell out of his own head which he often did. Bill changes the position, flipping them so that Campbell is on top. “Bill.” Campbell moans as he rests his head against Bill’s chest, teeth gritting from overwhelment. “You’re okay.” Bill slows his movements to try and bring Campbell back into the room. Campbell nods, pushing himself back up, hands resting on Bill’s chest. “I’m okay.” Campbell whispers, fingers curling around Bill’s chest hair and Bill watches his face scrunch up. “I-” Campbell bites his lips, Bill pulling him down to kiss him. He moves an arm around and scratches at the boy’s back. Campbell shivers as he cums, groaning and twisting his head into Bill’s neck. “You still with me?” Campbell nods, head becoming cloudy like it usually did. “Does your head feel funny?” Bill asks, brushing a hand through the boy’s hair and kissing his forehead. “A little.” Bill smiles softly. “That’s okay. What do you need?” Campbell, breathes lightly against Bill’s neck. “Just cuddles.” He mutters, closing his eyes. Bill pulls out of Campbell, the boy wrapping his arms around Bill’s chest craving for the connection. It didn’t matter to Bill that he didn’t finish if it meant that Campbell could get the proper aftercare. 

Bill shuffles the two of them over slightly, Campbell now asleep, to grab his book. He keeps one hand on the boy’s back, opening the book with the other. Bill notices Campbell shiver, pulling the covers further over him and pulling him further into his chest. Campbell mutters something under his breath, curling his legs into himself. “You can sleep. It’s okay, I’m here.” Bill hooks a hand under Campbell’s legs, lifting them so that they rested on top of his own legs. Campbell lifts his hand up, reaching for the one that held the book. Bill drops the book onto the covers before grabbing the boy’s hand. “I’ve got you. You’re safe.” He hears Campbell whimper, squeezing Bill’s hand. “You’re safe.” Campbell lets out a small gasp, pulling Bill’s hand into his chest. “I’ve got you. You did so good.” Bill rubs his thumb over the back of Campbell’s hand. Campbell’s arm twitches, punching out and hitting the mattress. “Hey hey. I’ve got you.” Bill slowly connects their hands again, pulling his arm back in. There is quiet for a few moments before his head starts twitching, hitting against Bill’s chest. “Shh, I’ve got you. You are okay. Breathe.” Bill rests a hand lightly next to the boy’s head, stopping him from hurting himself. “I’ve got you.” Campbell takes a few shaky breaths, looking up at Bill. “My head.” He whimpers. Bill kisses the top of the boy’s head. “You are okay. I’m going to look after you.” Bill catches Campbell’s hand just before it jerks out again. “Close your eyes.” Campbell closes his eyes, leg jutting out, Bill moving back to it’s bent position. “You can sleep. I’ve got you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll say it for the people in the back. Aftercare is vital and Bill is a pro at it!


End file.
